Shimai
by Aokiri
Summary: Porque las hermanas Tendō son una caja llena de emociones. :: • :: Reto "Emociones" para el foro Ranmaniáticos.
1. Apatía

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a mi perro, Toto. Bueno, no, es de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero bueno...

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad ¨Emociones¨ del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** No te preocupes, lector, puedes leer con la absoluta certeza de que no encontrarás ni un spoiler que valga la pena mencionar.

* * *

 _ **I. Apatía**_

Nabiki Tendō no se considera una persona que necesite estar rodeada de gente.

Es cierto que sus negocios (y por tanto sus ganancias) dependen de idiotas que se dejan estafar —que Nabiki estafa a conciencia, estafas que maneja como un arte que ha perfeccionado con el tiempo—, pero si lo piensa con cuidado y a fondo, ella no _necesita_ realmente la compañía de alguien.

Profundizando más y buscando pruebas, toma como comparación a Akane. Akane, por mucho que niegue, reniegue y grite, necesita del idiota de Ranma. Quizá no una _necesidad_ biológica, como respirar, pero cuando el artista marcial no se encuentra, ella se nota increíblemente más apagada que cuando si se encuentra. Puede decir lo mismo de Ranma.

A Nabiki, independientemente de las ganancias que recibe de las situaciones que a ellos les toca vivir —un 63.8% más de lo que generaba antes de la llegada de los Saotome a su casa— le genera una sensación de ligera indiferencia toda esa _comedia romántica_ que se arman. A veces la exaspera lo fácil que podrían resolverse algunas cosas —con palabras correctas en el momento correcto de la forma correcta—, pero aún así prefiere mantener la distancia y sólo observar a menos que haya una significativa ganancia monetaria de por medio.

Si bien es cierto que Akane es su hermana y le tiene estima, no puede evitar notar cuán diferentes son, y cuán lejana se siente Nabiki del mundo caótico y colorido de su pequeña hermana. Y mientras Akane es sentimental, impulsiva y apasionada, Nabiki no deja de pensar que ella está más allá de eso —de cosas tan innecesarias como lo es el amor— y que definitivamente no logra comprender aquella ilógica que sigue su hermana.

Si va más allá, y se compara con otras chicas de su edad, siente que cada vez se aleja más de esa colorida y tonta juventud que no observa todas las fracturas, debilidades y deslices que crean para que Nabiki pueda colarse a obtener ganancias de su ingenuidad.

Nabiki Tendō se consideraría a sí misma una solitaria, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. No necesita tener que compartir sus ganancias, o cometer algún tipo de error como enamorarse o gastar tiempo en amistades efímeras.

Nabiki está bien en su pequeño mundo, fuera del alocado nido de juventud, observando. En realidad, le gustaría entenderlos, comprender cuál era el punto de enamorarse, o crear vínculos, pero, si es sincera, no lo comprende en absoluto hasta ese momento.

Al final, nunca puede sentir más que apatía por ellos.

* * *

 _[423 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Uau! ¡Nunca había escrito algo sobre Nabiki, así que esto es emocionante :v

¡También es mi primera participación en este foro! —su suculento link en mi perfil— ¡Definitivamente tienen que pasarse! ¡Hay juegos, retos y mucho más! ;v

Bueno, espero de corazón que haya quedado IC, y muchas gracias a la administración de Ranmaniáticos por dejarme participar :3

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 ** _Shimai_ significa _hermanas_ en japonés :)**


	2. Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a mi perro, Toto. Bueno, no, es de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero bueno...

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad ¨Emociones¨ del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** No te preocupes, lector, puedes leer con la absoluta certeza de que no encontrarás ni un spoiler que valga la pena mencionar.

* * *

 _ **II. Desesperación**_

No es como si Akane Tendō hubiese pedido un prometido tan desesperante.

Y es que, ¡diablos! Ni siquiera le daba las gracias o le pedía perdón, porque el estúpido era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que se había equivocado.

 _"No seas idiota Akane, no va a hacerme ni un rasguño"_

Si claro. No uno, si no más de veinte en su rostro que ahora ella tenía que curar. _Él_ era el idiota. Su estúpida actitud era _tan_ desesperante. La sacaba completamente de sus casillas con sólo una mirada o un gesto, y su tranquilidad y paciencia se iban completamente por la borda apenas él abría la boca.

Afortunadamente —¿quizás no?—, Ranma se mantenía en silencio, pero la miraba como si ella tuviera la culpa de todos sus males. La desesperación bullía como agua hirviendo dentro de ella.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Ranma? —preguntó al fin, poniendo con brusquedad un parche en su mejilla. Él frunció el rostro—. Si tanto te duele, podrías haberme escuchado cuando te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si esto es tu culpa! —saltó, indignado—, si no te hubieras entrometido, podría haber terminado con eso sin problemas.

—¡Estaba dándote una paliza, imbécil! ¿Querías que me mantuviera sentada sin hacer nada? —bufó, cerrando fin fuerza el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ambos chasquearon la lengua.

—¡Diablos, sólo quería mantenerte a salvo! —gruñó él, cruzándose de brazos. Los dos guardaron silencio. Casi se podían escuchar los corazones de ambos latir con fuerza debido al enojo y a la repentina vergüenza que los invadió.

Akane se puso en pie con suavidad, mirando de reojo a su prometido.

—Como sea, ten más cuidado. Yo también quiero mantenerte a salvo, idiota.

Escuchó un susurro de afirmación, pero no volvió el rostro. Salió con paso fuerte del dōjō, esperando que el sonido de sus pisadas cubriera el sonido de su corazón latiendo furiosamente debido a ese estúpido que seguía diciendo cosas como esas sin pararse a pensar cuán afectada quedaba ella.

 _"Sólo quería mantenerte a salvo"_

Ah, maldición.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta de su habitación, mirando al techo. Ranma era de verdad desesperante.

* * *

 _[318 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, mi OTP tenía que estar aquí sí o sí xdxd.

Espero haber empleado bien la emoción, porque creo que la desesperación que yo puse no es la que tenía que poner (?

Espero que haya quedado IC también~

¡Nos leemos!

[Link al suculento foro Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil :v]


	3. Consuelo

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a mi perro, Toto. Bueno, no, es de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero bueno...

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad ¨Emociones¨ del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** No te preocupes, lector, puedes leer con la absoluta certeza de que no encontrarás ni un spoiler que valga la pena mencionar.

* * *

 _ **III. Consuelo**_

Silencio.

Kasumi Tendō deja de cortar los vegetales para la cena y mira un segundo a su alrededor. Todo se siente demasiado silencioso. Ranma y Akane no pelean, su padre y el señor Saotome toman té tranquilamente, sin hablar. Nabiki está fuera con sus amigas y el señor Happosai también ha salido. Ni siquiera las amigas de Ranma se han presentado.

El silencio en la casa de los Tendō es algo que no es común, algo que Kasumi definitivamente debería apreciar —la tranquilidad que se respira en el ambiente—, y que desde luego podría considerarse un milagro.

Sin embargo, a Kasumi la inquieta el silencio.

Hace tanto tiempo que no había tal quietud en casa que un sentimiento de soledad la invade apenas recuerda la última vez que el silencio reinó en la casa Tendō. La muerte de su madre.

Kasumi no está segura de poder recordarla claramente —la suavidad de sus manos, el timbre de su voz—, pero recuerda claramente el sentimiento de familia rota y dolor que dejó después de marcharse. Entonces Kasumi se siente oprimida en las memorias de su breve niñez —reprimiendo sus sentimientos para no llorar delante de sus hermanas o su padre, porque ella tenía que ser fuerte para ellos—, y recuerda esconderse durante la noche, en la cocina, donde aún podía sentirse algo de su presencia, para llorar, llorar por su madre, por ella, por sus hermanas y por su padre.

A Kasumi se le aflojan los dedos y deja caer con suavidad el cuchillo sobre los vegetales, con sus manos temblando. Y se pregunta cuándo se volvió tan débil, desde cuándo podía dejar caer su máscara con tanta facilidad. Se pregunta desde cuándo le teme tanto al silencio.

—¡Oh, Kasumi, huele delicioso! —escucha la voz de Akane exclamar alegremente detrás de ella—. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Kasumi, aún paralizada y sorprendida de verse descubierta, no raciona en primera instancia. Parpadea, recordándose su papel y, mecánicamente, le asigna tareas a su pequeña hermana. No está segura de pensar con claridad, así que sólo sigue la conversación de Akane, y la receta de la cena casi sin pensar en ello. En poco tiempo terminan, con algunos utensilios de cocina menos, pero a Kasumi no le interesa, porque el silencio ha desaparecido y puede ver a su hermana sonreír de felicidad.

—Estaba un poco silencioso, ¿no crees? —comenta la menor de las Tendō, sonriente—. ¡Es tan poco habitual que me puse nerviosa!

Ella ríe entre dientes, pero Kasumi, paralizada, no puede reaccionar. Siente como si un muro de resquebrajara, como si el mundo se cayera a pedazos.

—Bueno, ya están todos en la mesa, voy a servir. Espero que a ese idiota de Ranma le guste lo que cociné. —ella vuelve a sonreír y sale de la cocina como una brisa llena de energía.

Kasumi no entiende, cómo es que sus sonrisas se ven tan genuinas, cómo es que saca felicidad de cosas tan pequeñas.

Aún aturdida, lleva los platos restantes a la mesa y entonces lo nota.

Ruido. Su familia es ruidosa. Akane y Ranma discuten, su padre y el señor Saotome hablan a voces, Nabiki los corta con frases asertivas y el maestro Happosai no hace más que cooperar al caos general.

Le tiemblan las rodillas al sentarse en medio del caos ruidoso y colorido de su familia.

Y Kasumi encuentra entre ellos el consuelo suficiente para sonreír genuinamente.

* * *

 _[564 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora** : Bueno, bueno, eso son más de las 500 palabras reglamentarias, pero los otros dos capítulos no completaron el máximo así que...

Esta vez fue mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Kasumi, pero a diferencia de Nabiki —de la que también fue mi primera vez escribiendo— este me costó más trabajo. No sabía muy bien cómo abordar esta emoción, así que no sean tímidos y díganme si fallé espectacularmente (?

Este capítulo me dejó un tanto sad, así que iré a llorar a una esquina por la dura niñez de Kasumi (? TTmTT

Espero que les haya gustado :3

¡Nos leemos!

[Link al suculento foro Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil. Vamos, yo sé que quieres ir ;v]


End file.
